Ninja Drabbles
by Heosic-chan
Summary: Drabbles on various characters. First up is Hinata. Some will have pairings, others reflections. Enjoy.
1. Steps

A/N: Because Hinata wants to break out of the box.

* * *

She sees the world through cursed eyes of white. Others think she's lucky to be who she is, the heiress of the mighty Hyuuga clan, possessor of the legendary Byakugan. All she wants is to be normal. She thinks that Neji is lucky; though he has the cursed seal, he has more freedom than her. She is stuck in a box.

Her father wants her to be someone she's not.

She wants to break out of the gilded box called her life.

She wants to be with that special person, no matter what anyone else thinks.

She wants to be strong.

Every time she thinks she's ready to break out, he pulls her back in.

You are weak.

You don't deserve to be the heiress.

You are a disgrace.

All you can do is marry someone and hope that you produce a strong heir.

He expects her to just accept, to be the stuttering, soulless doll that she was before she met that special person. She refuses; he doesn't know, but she has started to break out of the box. One step at a time.

She will not marry anyone except her special person.

She will not stay a soulless doll for the sake of her clan.

She will be strong. For her special one. One step at a time

* * *

Review please. 


	2. Cry of Kunoichi

A/N: Because Kunoichi aren't supposed to cry.

* * *

Temari can't cry.

She can't cry when her littlest brother is turned into a soulless monster, right before her eyes.

She can't cry when her father beats her oldest younger brother into unconsciousness, right before her eyes.

She can't cry when a child falls dead by her hands, right before her eyes.

She can't cry when she sees a boy break from almost losing his friends, right before her eyes.

She can't cry seeing how screwed up her family has become, right before her eyes.

She can't cry for her father when she finds out he's been dead the whole time, the truth right before her eyes.

Kunoichi don't cry. They endure. They don't…

Love.

She doesn't cry when he turns away from her rejection.

She doesn't cry when she sees that other blonde all over him, the little slut.

She doesn't cry when she finds out he didn't give up on her after all.

It's only now, as she lays on the bloody ground, her life seeping out slowly, that she feels that unfamiliar salty wetness run down her cheeks.

She was going to be married.

And now she's dying.

A lost little girl who had no childhood cried.

She didn't expect to wake up. She didn't expect to see him there, dozing in his chair like the lazy ass he is.

He's here.

She's alive.

Life can still go in right direction for once.

She's never cried from happiness before

* * *

Review please. 


	3. Doll

A/N: Because the Hyuuga 'family' system is screwed up. Hiashi sees a picture of his dead brother and reflects.

* * *

As he looks at the picture, he realized that his brother will always haunt him.

Why?

Why did you choose to die?

Where you stronger than I, at the end?

Did the Branch family surpass the Main family, just from that one sacrifice?

I was older. Why couldn't I protect you? Should the younger brother die for the older brother?

Is it true? Is our whole clan system just enslavement? Why would you choose death? Why did you leave your only son alone?

Was I supposed to care for him? There is nothing I can do. He is of the Branch, one of my daughters will become the heir.

Why? Why was your child born stronger than both of mine? Is this punishment? Is this your revenge, brother?

No, I cannot accept this, the Main family needs to be stronger. Don't ask why, its how things are. Generation after generation… the Main must be stronger than the Branch, must control the Branch family.

One of mine is a disappointment, but the other… she can learn, learn to dominate, unlike the other.

Don't look at me like that. It's for the good of the Hyuuga… you understand, Hizashi? It's always been this way… no sacrifice can change it, no prodigy alter it. We're all trapped in the system… you think I'm free? My children have to be strong leaders, to carry on the clan; I have to be strong too. You think I wanted you to die? Branch or not, you're my brother, my only brother.

If I had been allowed to cry I would have. But the head of the clan cannot weep over the loss of a mere Branch member… it was your duty and you should be proud to have died for me.

No…

Is this what I really think? Or is this what I've been taught to think?

No… I know. You know too, don't you?

I'm just a doll. All leaders are dolls; I gave up my own emotions a long time ago.

My emotions, my dreams… are dead. Just like you.

Just like I will be. Dead. Soulless.

A Hyuuga

* * *

Review please. 


	4. Weak

Naruto looks at his team picture and reflects. There's a reason I don't like Sasuke- as you will see.

* * *

The basic view of Uchiha Sasuke is (especially according to his fanclub) drop dead hot, intelligent, cool, and strong. It's amazing how people delude themselves when faced with so called good looks. 

For one of the first times in his life, Uzumaki Naruto was ready to give up. He'd tried to delude himself, but deep down inside he knew: Sasuke was never coming back. Because, as he now realized, even if Sasuke was brought back, nothing would change. In fact, I'd probably make things worse. He smiled as he looked at his genin team picture; Sakura was smiling, but he and Sasuke were glaring at each other with Kakashi's arm around them both. Back when Sasuke still had some semblence of his soul...

He knew the truth now; no matter how else he tried to think of it, it still came down to the one obvious conclusion.

Sasuke was weak.

Yes, he was strong in body and fighting technique, Naruto would admit that any day. Mentally, though he was weak. Why?

He followed orders like a broken doll, unable to think of anything else besides revenge. Itachi told Sasuke to kill him; therefore, the boy worked work to fulfill that order, even if it meant throwing his life away.

The blonde often wonders what would have happened if Itachi had just left without saying anything; would Sasuke have been able to stand that? Could he live in a world without any family, without a purpose? Maybe his older brother saved him in a way, by giving him a goal to fulfill, a reason to live at all. Perhaps Itachi's words had stopped his little brother from taking a kunai to his pale, thin wrists and joining the rest of his family.

Maybe it would have been better if he had. Instead, he lived on for only one purpose: To kill Itachi. He threw away everything, friends, comrades, home, and loyalty, all to get closer to his goal. Naruto wonders how Sasuke can choose to live soulless, slowly losing his humanity and free will through his own choice. In his opinion, one would be better off dead; after all, without a soul is one truly alive?

He had tried to save him; he bared his heart and soul to try to help Sasuke find his own, but was rejected. Naruto had given him rivalry, companionship, and, eventually, friendship. The only thank you he received was Sasuke deciding not to kill him at the Valley of the End. Sometimes the jinchuuriki thinks that was Sasuke's final independent act, when the boy decided to beat Itachi without the Mangekyou Sharingan.

As he sits back and reflects, Naruto comes back to the things he knows at this point are inevitable: one, Sasuke can't come back, because he would be executed on the spot. Two, he tried his best, but he was still unable to save his friend from his self-destruction. Three:

When Itachi dies, so will Sasuke, because Itachi is Sasuke's only reason for living; the boy has destroyed with his own hands anything else that he could have lived for.

The last Uchiha. Alone.

* * *

So as you can see, I don't like Sasuke for many reasons, his betrayal being one of the main ones. If you really look at at... he's weak and emo, and a jerk above all else. Sorry Sasuke fans.

Review Please


	5. Doll 2

Because a doll broke out from his strings, waiting for his other half to do the same. Still waiting, in fact.

* * *

Doll.

Hyuuga Hizashi always knew that he could expect almost nothing from his life. He was born a Branch member; a few minutes would forever separate him from his brother and cast him into a life of slavery.

Every little thing, from his behavior to his appearance, was forced onto him from birth. At four, he received the mark that officially proclaimed his imprisonment and trapped everything about him but his thoughts. The cursed seal could force him to obey every order or demand given to him, but no one could put boundries on his mind.

Sometimes, he wished things could have been different. He wished he could have called his brother oniichan, instead of Hiashi-sama. He wished that his child hadn't been born to the same fate as he. He wished…. That he didn't have to feel like a whipped dog, dying on the inside but not being able to do a thing.

'Neji…. I'm sorry. You deserve better than this….'

He knew that Hiashi would never do anything to change it. His knew that his big brother couldn't protect him… after all, it was the younger siblings job to die for the older one. It didn't matter if he wanted to protect his oniisan or not, it was his job, something forced upon him. It was his duty, and it made him sick.

'If only things could have been different, brother… if only…'

Because Hizashi knows the truth, twisted and cruel as it is. The Hyuuga are like dolls; pretty and perfect on the outside, with absolutely nothing within but crushed dreams and shattered independence. Really there's no difference between the Main family and Branch, besides the fact that the Branch members have a visible mark of their servitude.

While the Branch serves the main, the Main serve the Byakugan. The entire Hyuuga family is slave to its own bloodline. They try to preserve it at any cost, like it's some sort of God that will forsake them if even one member loses the faith. Both sides are forced to be breeders, and each birth their child to a different kind of slavery.

Hizashi wonders if Hiashi wishes things could have been different too. As watches his older brother go down, he feels some satisfaction as he pulls his punch and starts to walk willingly toward his death.

'I chose this path, brother… not because I had too, but because I wanted too. Maybe someday, your soul will break out of its doll's shell and this twisted system can end. Until then… I pity you. I've broken out of my strings; will you ever do the same?'

For the sake of both their children, he wishes his brother gets the hint.

* * *

God, I HATE the Hyuuga family system. It's seriously fucked up. And poor Hizashi... you'd think Hiashi would try to do SOMTHING about the system since his younger twin brother died, but NO, he fucking keeps with it. That's why I keep with the whole doll theory... Hiashi does what's expected from the elders, because that's what he's been taught to do. It's a bit pathetic... I feel a little sorry for him... not much though. 

Review please.


	6. Doll 3

cough Yes, another Hyuuga drabble... I'm sure you all know why by now. Hanabi overhears a conversation. Parenthesis are her real thoughts on the subject.

* * *

_"Don't fall in love with a Hyuuga."_

Hyuuga Hanabi sits in her classroom, alone. Everyone else is playing outside, but she is studying for the next test. She is being punished for not getting a perfect score on her last test; she has to study while everyone else is playing. Those were her father's orders. (Why do I have to get a perfect score? I still had the highest score in the class….)

"You're telling me you're in love with a Hyuuga?"

She pauses when she hears voices outside the door. Activating her bloodline ability, she sees two teachers, most likely on their break. She knows it's rude to eavesdrop, but… frankly, she's bored of studying. Why does she have to get perfect scores on her test? Oh yeah, because Neji got perfect scores on all of his… and she can't let a Branch member surpass her, now can she? (Because… I don't want to be a disappointment like oneesan.)

"Wow, that sucks man… why? You know they'd never let a mere academy teacher marry into their family, not to mention the whole Branch and Main family thing…."

At that she puts down her pencil and quietly gets up from her desk to move carefully and quietly toward the door. What about the Main and Branch family? And of course a mere academy teacher could not marry in; it's not like their genetics would contribute to anything in their children. Hyuuga did not have weak children. (Because we have to be the strongest… anything less then perfect is a disappointment. And disappointments become Branch members.)

"You would run away with them? Tough luck buddy, they'd just kill them with the cursed seal. ………. I know it's screwed, up, but the Hokage isn't going to do anything about it. Like it or not, they're one of the strongest families in the village. Little things like slavery and cruel and unusual punishment are overlooked for the sake of that."

On the other side of the door the little girl scrunches her face up in confusion. Why would it be 'screwed up' to kill a traitor to the clan? Eloping with a nobody would be a high form of treason. And slavery? The cursed seal was merely to insure that the secrets of the Byakugan couldn't be uncovered if a Branch member was captured or died. (But can't a Main family member be captured or die also? Why don't they have it too, then?) And punishment only occurs if they defy a Main branch member. If they obey like they should, then they don't have to get hurt. (But is that right? How would I feel if it was the other way around?)

"Maybe they'll change? That's a laugh. Even after their dirty laundry was revealed at the Chuunin exams, Hiashi-san didn't change a thing. The only hope for change would come from the heiresses… and even that looks bleak. Hinata-chan doesn't seem strong or assertive enough to make such a huge change… and Hanabi-chan is completely brainwashed. Poor kid…"

For some unexplained reason Hanabi's legs give out and she collapses onto her knees. Her small frame starts shaking and she hugs herself around the shoulders. Why would they need to change the system? It's been the same for generations, and it's worked well. So what if the cursed seal is the reason she never met her uncle, or why her cousin Neji used to hate her? And the elders would never allow it; why would they want such a huge change? Their family system is just fine. It was perfect, just like the Hyuuga. How could it be wrong? (Then why am I shaking in disgust? And is it at my family, or at myself?)

"Yep. Poor Hanabi-chan… She's like a little doll… pretty, perfect grades, popular… but that's it. She doesn't have any independence; she just listens to her father and acts like she's supposed too. A shame… but there's nothing we can do about it. Hey, don't look so despondent, I'll buy you some coffee or something…"

The shaking gets worse, and salty liquid starts to secrete from her pale eyes. Who says she doesn't have independence? (A doll…) She's supposed to obey her elders; aren't all kids? How else would she act? Why is it a 'shame' to try to live up to her family's expectations? (Just a pretty… soulless doll….) It's not like there's anything wrong with that. (Will I grow up to do the same things as my father? To… no, it's not bad like that… right? There's nothing wrong with it, right…? Right...?)

"Just remember… don't fall in love with a Hyuuga. It's not worth it."

Eventually even her knees can't support her and she crumbles onto the cold classroom floor, her arms by her sides and eyes leaking hot tears into the floor. The words… her strings have been skewered, twisted so she can't control her thoughts or body. A million thoughts are running through her head, things she's been told to think and thoughts that she's repressed, refused to acknowledge because it made things oh so much easier if she just ignored them and thought what she was supposed to. One thought suddenly dominates all the others, rings through her head and strips away the barrier that she's tried to build to block it out.

(Doll. A doll who lets its strings be pulled, because it's so much easier than trying to move on my own. A doll… because that's what we all are. It's our fate… and the Byakugan pulls the strings)

Beautiful blackness starts to eat at her vision, slowly dissolving the painful thoughts going through her head, enveloping her in its forgetfulness and escape. Before she succumbs, one last thought makes its way through her head, making one last tear fall from a glazed, pale eye.

(A doll. **Broken**.)

* * *

Poor kid... I hope the Hyuuga members have good child therepists. Though judging by the way their kids turned out... I guess not.

Reveiw Please.


End file.
